Crazy Warriors
by Ashry
Summary: What happens when the clan goes crazy? Who will be able to stop it? It's my very first fanfic! Please rate and give me some advice! I do not own Warriors.


_Hi everyone. I'm new on fanfiction, I signed up on June 25th. So this is my very first fanfiction! But I knew fanfiction before. I read a lot of stories here._

_Anyways, Hope you like!_

_And please review and give me some advice so I can get better!_

* * *

Crazy Warriors:

I was approaching it very slowly. Putting paw step after paw step without making a noise.

Then suddenly I pounced on it! It tried to fly away but couldn't, I was too fast! I had caught a big bird! The clan is going to be happy with this, I thought, they're going to need all the strength they can get with the disease we're facing! I call it the crazy disease, because every cat in the clan is going nuts! And very few are spared. I'm one of the lucky ones! Jayfeather and Leafpool are doing their best, but it isn't enough. I was almost at the entrance when I bumped into Whitewing, and dropped my bird. I tried to ask her where she was going, but she dashed of so fast I couldn't ask her. I then took my bird and went directly to the fresh kill pile which was very small, even though we are in green leaf, and dropped my big bird there. I think it's the first time in the history of the clan that the fresh kill pile is so small even though the forest it thriving with prey. And right now, I'm the only one hunting for the clan. I was about to go back hunting when Dustpelt came up to me and said:

- Bunny!

- Huh? I asked.

- Do you want to play the bunny game with me? He said jumping up and down hysterically.

- Uh… no thanks.

- Pleeeeeeeeeease!

- Sorry, I'm busy. He looked very disappointed, so then I added: but maybe some other time, ok?

- Ok! He chirred up and went bouncing away.

Like I said earlier, everyone is going crazy, Cloudtail was chasing his tail saying "fluffy! " All the time. Firestar was laughing hysterically at his own jokes that weren't even funny and Sandstorm was laughing with him. Daisy was crawling in the camp as if she was expecting a badger to attack her at any moment, and she wouldn't even let her kits go out anymore, so the poor things were FOREVER stuck in the nursery. She came up to the fresh kill pile and swiped a mouse very fast, then went dashing off to the nursery. Lionblaze was fighting a leaf with a triumphant look on his face.

- Look everyone! I'm invincible! No one can stop me! MWAHAHAHAHA! He yelled.

- That's awesome, dear! Said Cinderheart, who was looking at him with these huge, eyes, as if that was the most incredible thing she ever saw, but Lionblaze didn't even notice her.

Brambleclaw was singing "happy happy, joy joy" and Squirreflight was dancing to his song. Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Thornclaw were on patrol. Who knows what are on their minds right now. Spiderleg was yelling at Brightheart.

- Take of that mask! It's not funny anymore! He said.

- It's not a mask you dimwit! She yelled back.

Brightheart also doesn't have the disease yet. Were very few to not have it. I know Jayfeather and Leafpool don't have it. But I don't know who else doesn't have it. It's weird that when a disease comes, medicine cats usually never get sick, even though there next to their patients all the time trying to heal them.

I had enough of all this, and decided to go to the nursery. When I got in, I found Daisy scolding her kits.

- Don't EVER go out again! Do you hear me? Or else you're going to get eating buy that big mean badger! She said on a firm tone.

- But I'm sick of staying in! If we stay in any longer were going to go insane! Look, Rosekit is all ready insane! Said Toadkit.

- 1+1=2; 2+2=4; 4+4=5; no, wait that's not it; 4+4=6, that's not it either, 4+4=8 ah, that's better; 8+8=16… Rosekit was singing her little number song.

But Daisy didn't take any notice. Ferncloud was sleeping, I couldn't tell if she had the disease or not.

- Hi Hazeltail, what brings you here? Asked Millie.

- I just wanted to see if everything was ok here. I replied.

- Ok. She said.

Her 3 kits were cuddled next to her, sleeping. She seemed tired too, so I left them.

Tonight is the Gathering night. It was almost time to go and Firestar didn't even chose who would go. But you couldn't even ask him, sense he was in his insane mode. I padded up to him anyways. Someone had to ask him. But then I saw Jayfeather talking to him and came closer to listen to their conversation.

- … But we have to go! We can't miss the gatherings! He sounded impatient.

- I said I don't want to! Firestar replied. Now leave me alone. He sounded serious for once.

- Firestar? I ask.

- Yes? He sounded cheerful now.

- I promise you they will tell you really funny jokes if you go.

He was staring at me intensely, wondering what to do.

- Ok, I'll go.

Jayfeather and I let out a sigh of relief. I was just hoping that they'll make him laugh, because I was dead meat if they don't.

- So who's going to the gathering? Jayfeather asked.

Firestar said the list so fast; it was as if he was planning all along that he was going to go. Anyone would have thought that we were making him repeat it.

Thanks for the help, Jayfeather said, I owe you. Don't worry, if Firestar yell at you because he didn't have a fun time, he'll hear from me. Oh, and go take a nap before we go, you look like you could fall asleep on your paws.

It was odd to hear Jayfeather say some nice things once in a while. He was always grumpy all the time. As if he had heard what I said he added: "Don't think I'm such a mean cat, because I'm not. " and then he went to the medicine cat den.

That's when I felt the sleep rush over me. I went straight to the warrior's den and then curled up in my nest. Then I was already sleeping.

* * *

- … Come on, wake up!

Someone was sticking his paw in my side.

Huh? Wha…? I said sleepily.

Get up! Did you forget we needed to go to the gathering tonight?

I got up in an instant. Crap, I forgot!

So you did forget. He said through narrowed eyes.

I'm sorry Jayfe-

Well come on then, everyone is waiting. He dashed of not waiting if I followed him or not.

I raced after him, and saw everyone waiting near the entrance. I also saw that Hollyleaf was pacing back and forth, muttering something about the warrior code. She saw that I was looking at her and shot and angry glance at me, unsheathing her claws and showing me her teeth.

Do you want to destroy the warrior code? She spat at me. I'm ready to fight for it!

Keep your fur on! I didn't even say something! I said cross.

She calmed down and sat there, still staring at me angrily.

Everyone is here. Reported Jayfeather to Firestar.

Ok, let's go. He signaled for everyone to follow him. He looked like a normal leader leading a normal clan. If only that were true.

* * *

"Shush! The leaders are about to speak!" Whispered some cat to another behind me.

I was sitting next to Poppyfrost. I was glad to sit next to someone who didn't have the disease. I Glanced at Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. They were stile acting strange. I looked around. It seemed that Thunderclan wasn't the only one with the disease; the cats from all the clans had it.

- Who would like to start? Said Firestar.

- I will. Replied Leopardstar. Whoever will cross our border, will feel our claws and order. And fish is the best dish. She bowed and sat back down.

All the crazy riverclan cats whistled (if that's even possible for a cat) and clapped, yelling "way to go leopardstar". That was the lamest thing I ever heard. The not crazy riverclan cats stared at their leader thinking the same thing I was, buy the looks on their faces.

- Me next! Said Blackstar. He looked very happy. Last night I dreamed of riding a purple unicorn, and we sang twinkle little star. He announced it very proudly. There was this be smile on his face.

Every cat started laughing. Firestar was the loudest, with his hysterical laugh.

- HAHA! That's great Blackstar! Firestar said laughing his head off.

Blackstar took that as a compliment and smiled very happily at Firestar and said "Thank you! " It was the first time I saw Blackstar that happy.

It was Firestar who wanted to talk next. He got up, looked at everyone with this very determined look before saying: "I have nothing to say" then sat down very quickly and started laughing again. He thought was he did was the funniest thing in the world. All we could hear were crickets. I slapped my head with my paw. Can this get any worse?

- Now my turn. Said Onestar finally. I have discovered a new pray. Every cat looked at him wide eye, even his own clan mates. Apparently then didn't expect this ether. I call it the flying bunnies!

- Did someone say bunny? It was Dustpelt who leaped up at the sound of the word "bunny".

- "Sit down!" Ferncloud hissed at him. He sat back down.

- "As I was saying", Onestar continued, looking offended buy what Dustpelt had said. "The new prays are flying bunnies! And if you eat a flying bunny, you can fly too!" He was looking at everyone with these huge eyes like he had just reviled the biggest secret on earth. "Watch this!" He was getting ready to jump. "I believe I can flyyyyyyy," he sang as he jumped down, and landed with a big thump. He was flat like a pancake. As he got back up, he look confused and upset that he couldn't fly.

Firestar, like usual, started laughing like a maniac. But every else were silent.

- Ok, so if nobody has to add anything, we'll end the gathering. Said Leopardstar as if she didn't even see what Onestar has done.

Blackstar and Firestar shuck their head in negation. So the gathering was over. The clan leaders brought their clans together and then each left to go to their territories.

* * *

The next day I woke up with the sun in my eyes. That's what woke me up. I decided to go out hunting. Usually you don't go out doing stuff buy yourself but sense the deputy still hasn't recovered from his sickness, the sane cats would do the stuff buy themselves. Then I decided to go see how Jayfeather and Leafpool were handling this sickness.

- We tried everything Jayfeather! We tried every single herb and nothing work! That was the sound of a desperate Leafpool.

- Let me think… Oh, come on in, Hazeltail.

I went in to join them.

- So still no answers, huh? I asked disappointed.

- Let me think…

Just when I was about to go back out, Jayfeather said; "that's it!"

- What's it? Leafpool and I said together.

- Catmint! He said!

- What? Leafpool and I said at the same time.

- But isn't that going to make them even more insane? I asked. Leafpool nodded, like she was approving.

- Maybe not. Maybe the fact that that will make them insane will cure the disease. Like two insanity makes a cat not insane anymore. It's worth the try anyways. It's not like we have another choice, we tried everything else!

- We both stared at him. I guess we could try.

- Ok, let's do it! Who will be our test subject?

- How about Squirrelflight? I said.

- What? Are you crazy? What if that makes her worse? I'm not risking that! Leafpool protested.

- You are so mean Leafpool. I said in a sarcastique way. You're having a preference just because she's your sister! I'm pretty sure that if you take Graystrip for instance, Mille will say the same thing as you.

Leafpool fealt guilty and looked at her paws.

- How about Daisy. There, are you happy now?

We nodded.

- Ok, then Hazeltail, can tou go get her please?

- Ok, I replied.

I rushed off to the nursery.

- Daisy, are you there?

- Yes, what is it Hazeltail? She seemed in a good humor.

- Can you come with me to the medicine cat's den?

- Sure. She said, although she looked suspicious.

- Remember what I said, don't go out! She said to her kittens. They nodded.

We rushed off back to the medicine cat's den.

- I brought her. I said. I hope it will work.

- Good. Replied Jayfeather. He placed the catmint in front of Daisy.

- What do you want me to do with this? She asked.

- Eat it.

- What? What for? I'm not sick.

- Do you question what the medicine cat tells you to do? He challenged.

- Yes, if he doesn't give me any explanation to what he's doing! She replied crossly.

- Please, Daisy, do what you're told. Said Leafpool pleadingly.

- It can't hurt you anyways, so eat it! Jayfeather said with more authority.

- Fine! If it's going to stop all the fussing.

She began eating it. Then once she ate all of it, she stared at them.

- So… now what? She asked questioningly.

Leafpool and Jayfeather looked at each other.

- Are you still scared of this big badger?

- Of course not. Why would I be?

Jayfeather, Leafpool and I sighed with relief. But Daisy just looked at them questioningly.

- Are you going to let your kits out now? Because they're really bored of being stuck in the nursery. I said.

- Oh, no! My pore kits are stuck in the nursery because of me! I forgot about that!

And as she said that she dashed off.

- That was good thinking, Jayfeather. I'm proud of you! Said Leafpool.

- Who was just yelling at me a couple of minutes ago? He said crossly.

- Now let's do that to the others now! I said.

So then Jayfeather and Leafpool gave catmint to everyone, and I was helping out. Once everyone was returned to normal, I saw Whitewing rushing back into camp.

- What's going on? She asked puzzled. Did I miss something?

- Oh Whitwing, you mist A LOT. But be glad that you weren't there. I said, patting her shoulder with my tail.

She looked at me questioningly, but said nothing.

- We're going to need to get some more catmint, we don't have any more. Do you mind coming with us? Jayferther said.

- No! I don't mind! Let's go! I said enthusiastically.

THE END

* * *

_Remembre to review! _

_And thanks for Reading!_


End file.
